vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 6/Transcript
This is the transcript to Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 6. Transcript Lakitu: Hey viewers! And welcome to a thrilling episode of Total Drama Plush. On today's episode, the contestants will be doing a spelling bee challenge! The words may be hard, they may be easy, but let's see how educated the characters are with the English language! Okay, let’s go! Lakitu: Hey contestants, are you ready for the next challenge? Wallace: I'll only be ready if you give me crackers! Yellow Yoshi Jr: Only dumb people eat crackers. I eat chocolate cultured crackers. Sonic: Well I guess someone still continues The Chocolate Master's spirit! King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Mario: I can't wait to vote you off! Deadpool: So, you're hoping we should lose again?! Well, we've only got seven against nine. That's a huge disadvantage! if you think about it. Luigi: I think my brother wants us to lose! Mario: No I don't you skinny-winny Luigi! Go back to your best friend Guido from Cars! This is true. Luigi does share the name with a car named "Luigi" from Cars. Luigi: Shut up, Mario! At least i’m getting a new game, Luigi's Mansion 3. All what you’re getting is another Wii U port. "New Stupid Fat Italian U Deluxe" (New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe) to be exact. scratch Mario: "Skinny-Winny Luigi's Ghost Shack 3!" scratch Isabelle: Well, i'm glad i'm in Smash. And I’m getting an Animal Crossing game! So yay me! Zelda: And I’m still not in Smash. Zelda is not in Smash. Only her original form. Zelda is formerly Toon Zelda (more like that Link is Toon Link). Woody: �� You gotta fight with me, i'll be a newcomer! �� Mario: NO! Lakitu: Okay, well today’s challenge will be a spelling bee! There’ll be three rounds! Each round will contain harder words than the last. But first, well start of easy, there will be four rounds for each team, each round. You'll get to choose who spells them, but everyone will need to go at least once. Whichever teams gets the most words right in the round wins the round! Win at least two rounds to win! Let’s get started. Round #1 Lakitu: Okay, Team Odyssey, your first word: [[Baby Mario|Baby Mario]]: Uh, Mario. Well, it is part on my name, so uh... M-A-R-I-O. jingle Odyssey: 1 Lakitu: Team Forces, you're up next. Sonic: Well, I’m not really more of a Pokémon person, but at least I know how to spell it! uh... P-O-K-E-M-O-N. Forces: 1 jingle Deadpool: Ah, stupid. Why does it always have to be Nintendo stuff, can't you think of something else? Lakitu: Well, i'll think of something soon. Just say the word. Deadpool: Okay, Z-E-L-D-A? Odyssey: 2 jingle Spongebob: Blblbllblblblbl, it’s me Spongebob! Blblblblblblblblblblblblbllblblb! Inkling Boy: He means that I need to spell it! Not you being here! Spongebob: I'll be later for my video game! Blblbblblblblbblbl! Inkling Boy: Okay, So it’s S-P-O-N-G-E-B-O-B. Forces: 2 jingle King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Lakitu: No, you're meant to spell Kirby. King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Lakitu: You're from the same franchise as this character, just spell it! King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Lakitu: This is your last chance, spell the word or I’ll have to list you as a fail! Odyssey: 2 buzzer appears with the X on King Dedede Woody: Wall-E, I love that guy, he's another Disney Pixar character. I'm a Disney Pixar character too! Lakitu: Just spell the word, you IDIOT! Woody: Okay, I’ll spell the word. Uhh... W-'E-'''L-L-'''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' buzzer Forces: 2 Lakitu: Seriously, what is wrong with these people!? Mario: Not my brother! Well, it is L-U-I-G-I. jingle Odyssey: 3 Yellow Yoshi Jr: I know how to spell that because my dad told me how to spell these words. Yellow Yoshi Jr: Okay, it is R'''-E-G-E-N-D. Forces: 2 buzzer Lakitu: Team Odyssey wins the first round. Now we will have a short break. Link: You're an idiot, Yellow Yoshi Junior! It's L! Not R! Although Yellow Yoshi and Yellow Yoshi Jr are just Asian and use makes Ls as Rs. Yellow Yoshi Jr: Don't blame me! Blame my dad! That’s what he taught me! Mario: Well, at least we got King Dedede out of the way. Now we can focus on the harder ones. Round #2 Forces: 3 Inkling Girl: Hmmm... P-L-A-T-I-N-U-M! Isabelle: Ah, piece of cake! A-N-I-M-A-L C-R-O-S-S-I-N-G! Odyssey: 4 Link: What? No! I'm not spelling that! And you make sure that you made me go up for when it's Peter Pan?!?!?! '''IS THIS A JOKE? I'M NOT DOING THIS! STOP CALLING ME PETER PAN! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NOT FUNNY! Forces: 3 Mario Pikachu: Pika pi, Mario! Lakitu: I said spell it! Not say "Pika pi, Mario". Mario Pikachu: Pika pi, Mario! Lakitu: Forget it! Odyssey: 4 buzzer Silver: Hmmm, U-L-T-I-M-A-T-E. Forces: 4 Deadpool: You're kidding, right, seriously? You made me say Deadpool when it's me Deadpool? Deadpool: D-E-A-D-P-O-O-L. Odyssey: 5 Wallace: Of course I know how to spell Gromit! Well, first I just want to say when me and Gromit went to the moon and ate the cheese- Forces: 5 Lakitu: JUST spell the word you idiot! Wallace: Okay, I’ll spell it. G-R-O-M-I-T. King Dedede: I like lunchbox! Lakitu: Just spell out super! King Dedede: I like lunchbox! buzzer Odyssey: 5 Mario: Who thought it was a great idea to have King Dedede out again?! Luigi: Well, I thought he would be able to concentrate this time. Mario: When does King Dedede ever concentrate?! King Dedede! Why do you say "lunchbox" anyways? Dedede: Cause lunchbox is my best friend! Yay! Deadpool: How sad. Lunchbox is his only friend. He will die alone. scratch Round #3 Luigi: Well, me Luigi doesn’t know how to play Fortnite because I'm not good at it because I always die. Link: You suck at Fortnite, Luigi! laughs Luigi: Shut Up, Link! I’m trying to concentrate and spell my word, don't distract me! Link: Okay, I won’t distract you. I'll do this instead! raspberries Link: Luigi sucks at Fortnite! raspberries again Lakitu: Link, I’m gonna have to disqualify your team if you keep doing that. Link: Okay! I'll stop! Luigi: F-O-R-T-N-I-T-E. Odyssey: 6 Inkling Boy: R-O-C-K-E-T L-E-A-G-U-E Forces: 6 Lakitu: New Stupid Fat Italian U Deluxe! scratch buzzer Odyssey: 6 '' '' Sonic: Well, it's Yellow Yoshi's biggest nightmare, but I’m gonna spell it anyways. H-O-T W-H-E-E-L-S. Forces: 7 Isabelle: Okay, um... S-U-P-E-R S-M-A-S-H B-R-O-S. Odyssey: 7 Woody: Well, I wanna spell Toy Story, but I can't wait for Toy Story 4! It's going to be amazing! Lakitu: Just spell the word, you idiot. Woody: Okay, I’ll spell the word. It's into my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes- buzzer Forces: 7 Lakitu: Why don't they even try? Baby Mario: E-E-V-E-E jingle Odyssey: 8 Zelda: W-I-N-D W-A-K-E-R jingle Forces: 8 Lakitu: Both teams are tied again. I didnt know this would happen but we have to go to the sudden death round. Both teams will get the same word. Whoever gets it right wins. Whoever gets it wrong loses. SUDDEN DEATH ROUND! (Round #4) (Final Round) Luigi: O-D-Y-S-S-E-Y Silver: O-D-I-S-S-E-Y Lakitu: Luigi is correct! That means Team Odyssey wins! Team Forces, you need to vote someone off. Link: Haha, Silver got the last one wrong! laughs Silver: IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! uses psychokinesis to the pillow and wrecked all of the characters from his team, Team Forces Silver: Uh-oh. Vote-offs Sonic: Well, I’m voting off Silver because that was really uncool! Yellow Yoshi Jr: I'm voting off Link because he dumb! Inkling Girl: Silver's a scrub, so buh-bye! Woody: I'm gonna vote off Link because he still thinks Toy Story 4 ''was a bad idea with my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes and my boots and my snakes, WEEEEEEEEEEE ''wrecks the camera and glitches Silver: It's no use for Yellow Yoshi Junior because I wanna vote him off! Link: I'm voting off Yellow Yoshi Jr because he keeps saying Rs instead of Ls! It's stupid! And that "legend" was meant for The Legend of Zelda! He's an idiot! Inkling Boy: Silver, you scrub! Get out of here! Zelda: Yellow Yoshi Junior. Wallace: I'm voting off Silver because he didn’t give me those damn crackers! Oh, he’s stupid arggggggggh! Spongebob: Hello, it's me Spongebob Rectanglepants! Remember me? You haven’t seen me for a bit! And I’m back to announce my next ports and it's on the Wii! You could see it right here! a picture of [[Spongebob Rectanglepants: Revenge of the Lost Paper Bag] for the Wii] Spongebob: So buy my port of Spongebob Rectanglepants: Revenge of the Lost Paper Bag! Lakitu: Sorry, Silver, but you've been voted off! Silver: IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! uses psychokinesis to Lakitu by throwing him in the window Silver: Well, if I had to go, I had to at least end it off with style! IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS! Lakitu: Well, guys I guess that's it for today’s episode of Lakitu: Total, Drama, Plush! Woody: �� You got a friend in me, my pants are full of pee! �� Lakitu: **** my life. TO BE CONTINUED.... References Category:Transcripts Category:Total Drama Plush Transcripts Category:2018 Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts